


in ever-lasting bloom

by sorrow_key



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Detective AU, Fantasy AU, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key
Summary: A collection of PH ficlets."What?" Elliot whispered up from his furious note taking."Professor Break has eaten 27 lollipops since the start of the class."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	in ever-lasting bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are inspired by PH week on Tumblr. Most of these are older. Enjoy!

_Home_

Oz wonders if the golden lights he saw as a child felt like home, but probably he just felt ill and awed and so very close to his sister and Gil. 

Home; always too big in its absences. 

A world is ending and he considers how lucky he is to have found his, even as it fractures. 

_Want_

There are tales told in silence. The infinite stretch when she takes his shoulders and glides above him with foreign carefulness.

Blinking up at Lacie, Jack wonders what she wants from him. He'll give it to her, of course. Selfishly, he'll give her anything she'll take.

And yet he freezes, and Lacie moves on.

**PH week pieces**

_Childhood_

"She was never even a child!” 

Her eyes are curious marbles as she peers behind her brother’s back. It’s not her last memory of her parents, but it's close.

The next time she hears words like this, blood is running down her cheeks like sleet. It’s almost peaceful. She stills, arms still thrown out wide and crouches next to the dying man, head cocked to the side in her palms. “Does thinking that make you feel better?” 

She meets his gaze without pity or judgement and smiles. "I don't mind." 

The man looks away in fear. He chokes out a breath, then another. He won't answer her; his death will be followed by her laughter.

_first kiss_

A last bit of pale stuffing, spilling out like feathery blood. Alice gently bites down on his ear. It leaves wet imprints on his fur. “All better!” she announces and promptly plots swift and violent revenge against that little demon Vincent.

_dreams_

“Echo has no dreams,” says Echo, correctly. Oz pouts, because Oz Vessalius is as incorrigible as he is strange. Then, he smiles stupidly again.

“But you’re not little Echo today!” He leans towards her, just shy of caressing her feather. Echo stands very still; Echo doesn’t dislike others in her space, because Echo isn’t supposed to dislike anything. Nothing belongs to Echo. Certainly not space.

“Let the feather fly and make a wish; what does Not-Echo want to dream about?”

_College AU_

"27," said Leo.

"What?" Elliot whispered up from his furious note taking.

"Professor Break has eaten 27 lollipops since the start of the class. Yesterday it was 56 sweets in all, he's slipping."

"What does that have to do with experimental biology??" 

"Everything," Professor Break said from right behind their backs. Elliot flinched. Leo righted his glasses. "Want one?"

_Beach_

It's a place that belongs to her alone, for the moment. Lacie sits on the stony shore, dress wet. Stones dig into her thighs as she relaxes.

She's run and swum here to exhaustion. She's thrown herself off cliffs like she's watched others do and carried sea urchins in her arms. Few are the places she knows this well and she'd stumbled on it by accident.

Under the cold, bright sun, she feels content for a while.

_Snow_

So many humans. So many Chains. 

Search, its contractor commands as he marches in toy rows. Search for that power, search for that boy.

The Rocking Horse Fly feels his nervousness. It understands. There's power here. It's so very close to That Place. 

None of them want to go back. They'd rather follow humans and their mirror prison's demands.

"Keep moving!" But the Rocking Horse Fly just rocks in place, pale wings aflutter. 

Then- falling, white and formless droplets filling up the sky slowly, gleaming in this world's light. 

Looking up, the Rocking Horse Fly almost- it almost- it almost remembers something like it.


End file.
